Crazy Beverly Hills
by SWEEEtHaZeLnUT
Summary: Es una serie de 6 chicos que viven en Beverly Hills, pero pasarán muchas aventuras en su nuevo hogar.......protagonistas que uds. conocen Musa y Riven a los otros los irán conociendo CAP. 2
1. Apestosín

**HOLA!!! COMO TAN?? LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO FIC ES TIPO SERIE TELEVISIVA PERO SIN LA TELE JAJAJA!!!XD MUY BIEN EN PRIMERA ESPERO HACERLOS REIR UN POCO ALGUNAS DE MIS IDEAS LAS TOMARÉ DE VARIOS DE MIS PROGRAMAS FAVORITOS DE COMEDIA TANTO NORTEAMERICANOS COMO MEXICANOS (YA SABEN EL CLÁSICO DERBEZ) PERO AÚN ASÍ HABRÁ MUCHAS IDEAS MIAS AL IGUAL QUE CHISTES QUE ESPERO QUE LOS HAGAN REIR.**

**------------------------------------TEMPORADA 1-------------------------------------------**

Un nuevo día en Beverly Hills, todos comentaban que llegarían nuevos vecinos a un apartamento que estaba en venta desde hace mucho, era muy bonito, blanco por fuera y también era enorme, tanto de alto como de ancho. El edificio estaba muy bien diseñado, era el jardín enfrente, luego una puerta que daba a una hermosa sala muy a la moda y una cocina con su comedor y todo lo necesario, en la sala un enorme televisor de plasma y al final de todo eso un elevador que conducía a cada piso que era como un apartamento.

Los que se iban a mudar ya habían enviado toda su ropa y muebles, solo faltaban ellos, sus nombres eran, Musa, vocalista de un trío de pop/rock muy famosa, a ella ya la conocen, junto con Avril, que también era vocalista, era rubia con rayos obscuros y rosados, London era vocalista de esa banda también, con el cabello totalmente lacio y negro, usualmente usaba boinas de diferentes colores y sus puntas de su cabello eran rubias, después estaba Riven, novio de Musa que tenía fama por ser el novio de una súper estrella, el hermano de otra y por si fuera poco el primo de una más. Vanessa era la hermana de Riven, tenía el cabello negro y ondulado, ella era artista independiente, es decir, solo era ella cantando y después estaba Ashley que era rubia y con el pelo ondulado también, era artista como Vanessa independiente, pero muy vanidosa y era una total _fashion victim._

-Que alegría que por fin estemos aquí, el viaje fue insoportable, mi cabello se esponjó, necesito una ducha- Dijo Ashley.

-Yo mejor iré a ver mi apartamento y a dormir una siesta-Dijo Vanessa.

-Concuerdo contigo, yo también iré a descansar-Secundó London.

-Bien al parecer nos quedamos solos-Dijo riendo maliciosamente Riven quién venía entrando con Musa quién también rió y le dio un beso a Riven

-Que asco aún sigo aquí-Se oyó una voz entrando que resultó ser Avril e inmediatamente hizo que Riven y Musa se separaran.

-En ese caso me voy también a la cama-Dijo Musa.

-Te acompaño-Dijo Riven- A diferentes apartamentos Avril-Completó el chico al ver la cara de asco que puso cuando dijo lo primero.

-Yo comeré algo.

Se fue la mañana y los chicos recuperaron fuerzas para empezar su vida aquí, en la tarde todos se divirtieron mucho pero en la noche algo no los dejaba dormir, eran como ronquidos, como solo los separaba un piso cada uno pensaba que era el contrario a su apartamento hasta que al seguir el sonido, supieron que provenía desde el apartamento de Riven, ya en el desayuno lo discutieron.

-¿Saben lo malo de vivir ahora todos juntos?-Dijo Avril.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Musa.

-Soportar los horribles ronquidos de tu novio Musa

-¡Yo no ronco!-Dijo Riven.

-Concuerdo con el, hemos vivido toda la vida juntos y jamás roncaba-Dijo Vanessa.

-Pero ahora si.-Dijo Avril insistente

-Vanessa tiene razón Riven no ronca-Dijo Musa

-¿qué ya has dormido con él?-Dijo Avril

-Hem…….no, ¿cómo crees?-Dijo Musa titubeando y regresando a su desayuno

-¡Iugh!, Musa estoy desayunando-Dijo Avril

-Yo ni siquiera dije nada, tu mente maligna que lo deforma todo-Completó Musa.

Terminó otro día y Esos ronquidos no dejaban dormir a nadie, Avril se hartó y fue al apartamento de Riven muy molesta.

-¡Riven, ya déjame dormir!-Dijo la chica golpeando a Riven con un cojín.

-Oye-Dijo Riven pero para la sorpresa de la chica Riven despertó y los ronquidos se seguían oyendo

-No eras tú

-No.

-¿entonces quién o qué?-Dijo Bajando el tono de su voz y tanto Riven como Avril oyeron el sonido del elevador llegando y como se abrían las puertas de este y ambos empezaron a gritar lo que hizo que Musa, quién venía en el elevador, también comenzará a gritar.

-¡¿Por qué estamos gritando!?-Gritó Musa.

-¡No lo sé!-Gritó Avril

-¡Entonces! Paremos-Dijo Riven dejando de gritar en la última frase

-¿qué sucede? oí un sonido de aquí y por eso vine-Dijo Musa.

-Riven no ronca, solo escucha-Dijo Avril guardando silencio para que se oyera un sonido como de ronquido pero nada que pudiera engañar al fino oído de Musa.

-Eso no es un ronquido, es como un ronroneo, síganme.-Dijo Musa quien fue seguida por su novio y su amiga hasta que llegaron a una de las habitaciones del apartamento donde había una pequeña cesta de ropa sucia (obviamente de Riven) y una ventila de donde salía el aire acondicionado, lo que sorprendió a todos menos a Musa fue que sobre toda la ropa había un gato negro durmiendo y ronroneando.-Los ductos de ventilación hicieron que el sonido se amplificara y Avril lo oyera hasta su habitación.

-Es tan lindo-Dijo Avril, acariciando al gato pero cuando se acercó al gato, se retiró y se tapó la nariz-¡Iugh! ¿Eso es el gato o es tu ropa Riven? por que apesta horrible.

-De seguro es el gato.

-¡No! Musa ¿cómo puede gustarte un apestoso como el?-Dijo Avril levantando una prenda de Riven y la aventó de nuevo al cesto.

-Bueno, y ¿qué vamos a hacer con el gato?-Dijo Musa

-Hay que quedárnoslo como la mascota de la familia.-Dijo Avril

-¿cuál familia?-Dijo Musa

-La nuestra, de London, Vanessa, Ashley tú, yo y el apestoso-Respondió Avril.

-Pero el puesto de mascota ya esta ocupado por ti ¿no Avril?-Dijo Riven.

-Y si fuera así podríamos tenerlo a él así como el mundo esta repleto de medias deportivas después de ser usadas y aún así te tiene a ti apestosín.-Dijo Avril.

Los chicos acordaron quedarse con el gato y a la mañana siguiente bajaron con él a desayunar para que lo vieran los demás, ya después de ingerir sus alimentos, los chicos fueron a sentarse al sillón para discutir lo del gato.

-Entonces, ¿nos quedaremos con el gato?-Dijo Vanessa.

-A mi me encantan los animales, en especial los gatos, a mi me encantaría que se quedara-Dijo Avril acariciando al gato que estaba en su regazo.

-Por mi esta bien-Dijo Musa.

-Yo igual-Dijeron London, Vanessa y Ashley al mismo tiempo.

-¿Riven?-Dijo Musa quién puso cara de perrito triste e hizo que Riven dijera que si.

-Y ¿cómo lo llamaremos?-Dijo Ashley.

-¿qué les parece….Príncipe?-Dijo Vanessa

-No que feo-Dijo Avril.

-Mmm.......…..y ¿que tal Mauricio?-Dijo London.

-No eso es horrible-Dijo Avril de nuevo

-¿les gusta Zapatos y bolsas?-Dijo Ashley.

-Ese no es un nombre para un gato-Replicó una vez más Avril.

-¿Qué les parece Avril la boba ?- Dijo Riven quien después recibió una mirada de odio por parte de la chica.

-Y… ¿apestosín?-Dijo Avril.

-Genial, es único y divertido-Dijo Musa.

-Si-Dijeron las demás.

-Aunque se que es una indirecta es un buen nombre, nos quedamos con apestosín.-Dijo Riven.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO UNA DE LA SERIE TEMPORADA UNO JAJAJA!!! TENDRÁ MAS TEMPORADAS AUN NO SE DE CUANTAS CADA UNO PERO SERÁ MUY ENTRETENIDO, SI LES GUSTÓ ESTE CAPI LES ENCANTARÁ EL OTRO POR CIERTO UNA PEQUEÑA NOTA PARA NINI……..ME QUEDÉ SIN INSPIRACIÓN PARA EL FIC QUE TE COMENTÉ ASÍ QUE MEJOR SUBÍ ESTE PERO NO TE PREOCUPES SEA COMO SEA ALGÚN DIA OCUPARÉ EL NOMBRE QUE ME DISTE, GRAX! ANTICIPADAS :P**


	2. La aprendíz

**HOLA!! RÁPIDA ACTUALIZACIÓN JAJAXD(sarcasmo) QUIERO FELICITAR A JAZZ-CULLEN Y A .MUSIEK POR QUE SUS FICS Y ACTUALIZACIONES ESTUVIERON GENIALES ASI COMO LA DE AFRI-POTTER QUE ME DEJÓ PICADÍSIMA, NO HAY DUDA DE QUE ESTAMOS RODEADOS DE GRANDES ESCRITORAS, POR CIERTO LAURITA YA ME HACE FALTA QUE TU ACTUALIZES TAMBIÉN JAJA :P BUENO AHORA SI BYE.**

**------------------------------------------------------TEMPORADA 1-----------------------------------------**

Un nuevo día en Beverly Hills y todos estaban en sus respectivos apartamentos, Ashley siempre había vivido rodeada de sirvientes ya que la tía de Riven tenía muy buena posición económica, hoy era su primer día para hacer la limpieza de sus apartamento y cada uno de los chicos prometió ayudarle en algo, Vanessa a hacer la cama, Riven a lavar la ropa, Musa a cocinar, Avril a ordenar todo y London a limpiar baños y cocina.

Su primera lección era con Vanessa, así que llegó en el elevador y ambas fueron a la habitación de Ashley.

-Muy bien prima, el primer paso para hacer la cama es quitarlo todo ¿Está bien?-Dijo Vanessa.

-No hay problema-Ashley muy obediente fue y quitó las sábanas y la colcha así como las almohadas y los cojines.

-Ahora, tienes que sacudir un poco y acomoda la sábana así-Dijo Vanessa subiéndose a la cama para acomodar la sábana. Pero llegó Apestosín.-Ahora intenta acomodar esas últimas dos esquinas-Dijo pero sin bajarse de la cama.

-Esta bien-London subió también a la cama pero interrumpió su acto al ver al gato pasar por un botón-¡No Apestosín! No presiones ese botón-El gato obviamente no entendió y apretó el botón inmediatamente la cama se levantó hasta quedar en una de las paredes que estaba un poco hundida para que esta entrara y con ella se llevó a las chicas que quedaron atrapadas, una idea que se le ocurrió a Ashley para hacer más espacio cuando no estuviera ocupando la cama.

-Creo que tenemos un ligero problema-Dijo Vanessa desde adentro con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

Pasaron dos o tres horas y Riven subió para ayudar a Ashley a lavar su ropa pero no encontró a nadie en el departamento, fue a la habitación de Ashley dónde escuchó gritos de auxilio de las dos chicas.

-¿Ashley, Vanessa?-Dijo Riven buscando de dónde provenía la voz.

-Aquí Riven-Gritó Ashley, Riven encontró el problema y lo que se le ocurrió fue apretar el botón que se encontraba al lado de la cama e inmediatamente esta bajó con las chicas dentro, Vanessa inmediatamente se levantó.

-Estoy harta me largo de aquí-Dijo muy enojada Vanessa, una cosa era que era una persona muy paciente pero otra muy diferente era que la dejaran encerrada tres horas en un lugar oscuro y lo peor sin baño.

-Al parecer les fue bien-Dijo Riven viendo como se alejaba su hermana.

-Soy una perdedora-Dijo Ashley bajando la cabeza

-Lo se, pero aún así se puede componer, vamos toma tu ropa sucia y vayamos a lavarla.

La chica desanimada tomo su cesto de la ropa sucia y se dirigió con su primo a un cuarto lleno de lavadoras, secadoras, y todo lo que se necesita para tener un lavado de primer mundo.

-Jamás en toda mi vida, había visto tantos botones en una lavadora-Dijo Riven observando la modernísima lavadora de Ashley.

-Bueno, entonces enséñame-Dijo Ashley, Riven le empezó a dar las indicaciones y le dijo que cantidad de detergente en polvo debía poner para lavar su ropa, en seguida el chico se fue a tomar un vaso de agua dejando a Ashley completamente sola.

-Bien, Riven dijo que esta cantidad de detergente debo colocar-Decía para si misma la chica-pero, considerando que el es un bobo, probablemente sea más-Dijo la chica agregando más detergente del que ya había colocado-Y además es mucha mi ropa-Dijo agregando muchísimo más-Considerándolo todo, quiero que mi hermosa ropa quede muy limpia-Dijo tomando la bolsa entera de detergente y vaciándola en la lavadora, presionó un botón y se sentó tranquilamente en una de las sillas que estaban en ese mismo cuarto hasta que vio como empezó a salir espuma como loca de la lavadora y al levantar la tapa a Ashley le cayó espuma en su ojo derecho, logrando así que la chica se espantara más y más, la espuma continuaba saliendo y la chica sin querer resbalaba y volvía a resbalarse aún con la mano en su ojo, la chica trató de apagar la lavadora, pero no pudo- ¡Tonta máquina fea! Ya sé solo debo cerrar el……..- Dijo la chica tratando de girar una perilla que era del agua pero sin querer la rompió-…. Agua, Riven comenzó a oír ruidos muy extraños desde la cocina.

-¡Ashley! ¿estas bien?-Dijo Riven dándole otro sorbo a su vaso.

-Si….si todo esta muy bien-Dijo Ashley cerrando la puerta para que su primo no la encontrara en esa situación tan desafortunada, pero Riven no aguantó más la curiosidad y fue al cuarto de lavado y al ver a su prima con medio cuarto lleno de espuma el agua saliendo por un tubo y su prima mojada y con una mano en el ojo lo único que pudo hacer es salir del departamento riéndose a carcajadas para después regresar con una herramienta para componer el agua y apagar la lavadora para burlarse aún más de Ashley.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Eres increíble prima, no puedo creer que conviertas una cosa tan simple en un desastre-Dijo Riven secándose con una toalla al igual que su prima.

-Ni yo, pero la próxima lo haré mejor

-¿próxima?

-Si

-No primita no habrá próxima vez, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estarle enseñando a una princesita torpe a cuidarse a si misma, hasta luego-Dijo Riven tomando su camiseta y retirándose.

Musa llegó unos dos minutos después de que se fuera Riven, fue por Ashley la llevó a la cocina y se pusieron manos a la obra; en el apartamento de Riven este se encontraba viendo un juego de football americano, con la mascota de la familia, cuando Avril entró.

-Hola Apestosín, hola cosa fea-Dijo haciendo que Riven le hiciera una mueca.

-¿qué quieres?-Dijo Riven sin dejar de ver el televisor.

-Me encontraba en mi apartamento muy aburrida, pensando en que ya te quedaste sin apodo, tendré que buscarte uno nuevo, lo consultaré con las demás, es más lo iba a hacer ahora pero Vanessa fue al centro comercial junto con London y como Musa esta enseñándole cocina a Ashley entonces dije…

-¡¿qué?! ¿Musa le está enseñando cocina?-Gritó el chico levantándose del sofá e interrumpiendo la frase de Avril.

-Si ¿por qué?-Dijo Avril desconcertada

-Una vez me invitó a su casa a comer y ella preparó todo, ¿sabes acaso que pasó?

-No y se que no me interesa

-¡Me intoxiqué! Pero no cualquier intoxicación, no, me llevaron a urgencias y yo sudaba y alucinaba y…

-Ya no me digas por favor

-Avril tenemos que ir rápido o esto terminará en tragedia-Dijo Riven apagando el televisor, tomando a Avril del brazo y subiéndose al elevador; ya en el apartamento de Ashley las chicas se encontraban en el suelo llenas de algo como hollín exhaustas y también cubiertas de harina y claras de huevo, claro sin mencionar que la cocina estaba hecha un asco.

-¡Musa, Ashley! ¡¿qué pasó?!-Dijo Avril desconcertada y corriendo hacia sus amigas.

-No lo sé solo estaba enseñándole a hacer sopa-Dijo Musa levantándose.

-¿sopa? La sopa no lleva harina, ni huevos ni nada de lo que está aquí, a demás no necesitas el horno-Dijo Riven señalando el horno todo lleno de esa mezcla de ingredientes raros que había añadido Musa

-Y hasta ahora me lo dices-Dijo Musa incorporándose y dirigiéndose a su novio.

-¿por qué no vamos a quitarte todo ese cochambre amor? Estoy seguro de que el agua de la regadera esta deliciosa-Dijo besando a su novia

-Y yo estoy segura de que vomitaré si no dejan de hablar de eso enfrente de mi-Dijo Avril separándolos

-Muy bien supongo que mi trabajo aquí esta hecho-Dijo Musa

-Espera ¿no me ibas a ayudar?-Dijo Ashley

-Ya lo hice, Avril tendrá mucho que ordenar y limpiar contigo, vámonos Riven-Dijo tomando de un brazo a su chico y saliendo por el elevador.

-Muy bien quedamos tu y yo-Dijo Avril

-Espero que esto si salga bien-Dijo Ashley, paras sorpresa de ambas esta vez si lo lograron, acomodaron todo y limpiaron casi todo, no limpiaron el baño y la cocina por que era trabajo de London quien después de que Avril se fue llegó a "ayudar a Ashley", fueron ambas al baño y London se sentó en una silla que había cerca de ahí y empezó a limarse las uñas.

-¿No vas a ayudarme?-Dijo Ashley

-No. Dijo London sonriendo

-¿por qué?

-Nunca he limpiado un baño

-Yo tampoco, entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

-Tengo una idea

London y Ashley se encontraban comiendo y riendo en la sala de toda la casa todos, Vanessa, Riven, Musa y Avril, no podían creer que ya hubieran acabado así que subieron arriba a ver que tan buen trabajo habían hecho.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Riven viendo todo alrededor

-No lo sé-Dijo Musa

-Son tan pero tan estúpidas-Dijo Avril mostrando una cortina en frente de la puerta que mostraba un dibujo que parecía hecho por un par de niñas de preescolar, de un baño, el dibujo cubría toda la pared los chicos solo rieron y se retiraron de ahí,

**YA LO SÉ ESTABA CORTA DE IMAGINACIÓN JEJE!! PERO SKE YA QUERÍA ACTUALIZAR, BUENO YA ME VOY SE CUIDAN TODOS Y CADA UNO DE UDS. MIS LECTORES MIS JOYAS MÁS PRECIADAS JAJAXD BYE!!**


End file.
